<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Luv You by EmilyBea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146486">I Luv You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea'>EmilyBea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader requested CS high school AU oneshot where Emma and Killian are friends but Emma wants more. It also happens to be prom season... there's a bit of miscommunication, a tiny bit of angst, but mostly a whole lot of CS fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Luv You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N: Hey all! I have had quite a few of you ask for more high school AUs for Emma and Killian, and my muse rarely trends in that direction. But, after many many months of trying to find a story that worked, I stumbled across this song, ‘I Luv You’ by Sofia Carson and R3MIX. One of the lyrics has been stuck in my head on repeat, and I’ve thought of how wonderful it would be to incorporate into a CS drabble. As such, this story centers around Emma and Killian meeting in their senior year of high school. Killian is new to their school, having moved from the UK, but they’ve instantly clicked and prom season is coming up. Emma wants to go with Killian, but she’s aware that he might not be over someone else from his past, then, because I’m addicted to fluff, it all turns out to be a great big misunderstanding. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything’s going to be fine. I can handle this. I can get over him. Maybe? Someday? Oh God.</em>
</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath, Emma shook away the anxious thoughts that had clung to her for weeks. She didn’t want to linger in them, but she couldn’t let them go. Everywhere she went they followed, and there seemed to be no reprieve. As a result, she was a stressed-out mess, and her ability to hide her feelings was growing weaker and weaker by the minute.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re so worried about this, Ems,” her friend Ruby said casually from where she was perched on Emma’s kitchen countertop, eating directly out of a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry’s chunky monkey.</p>
<p>Ruby’s legs dangled as she swiped the last of the ice cream from her spoon greedily. She’d downed a full carton just this afternoon, the calories and sugar rush a non-issue. Emma knew if she tried that her mother would probably have a fit, but Ruby could get away with anything in the Nolan house. Emma’s parents had adored her since Emma and Ruby’s first day of kindergarten all those years ago when Ruby announced to the class that Emma was her ‘bestest friend’ and anyone who messed with her was ‘gonna know her wrath.’ At age five Emma had no idea what that meant, but to this day her Mom and Dad adored Ruby. She was loyal and courageous, and she’d lived up to her promise, proving to be the best friend Emma could ask for.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried,” Emma replied, but the declaration was hollow and lacked conviction.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna need to work on your acting, girl,” Ruby said with a sigh and a sad headshake, as if Emma’s attempt at seeming okay was just pitiable. “But seriously, all this stressing is for nothing. Killian is totally going to ask you to prom. He’s gonna swoop in with everything but a white horse, tell you he loves you, and steal your heart.”</p>
<p>“Ruby,” Emma whispered, chastising her friend but without much conviction. She wanted to reprimand Ruby for her fanciful ideas, but she couldn’t form more words in the face of someone stating exactly what she dreamed of.</p>
<p>“And honestly, it’s about time. You’ve been dancing around each other for ages. I mean I love a good slow burn, but this is just ridiculous.”</p>
<p>It certainly felt like Ruby was right, but Emma knew better than to believe that. No matter how many butterflies might take flight within her every time she saw him, or how many times her thoughts drifted to the handsome boy who’d become one of her closest friends, Emma knew that the feelings in her heart were one sided. Killian was in love with someone else, a girl back where he was from who he’d known before moving here. She still had his heart, and so Emma never could. She only wished that everyone else understood, maybe then they’d stop always talking like the two of them being together was a given.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk. Dee, asked you to prom literally months ago, before prom was even announced.”</p>
<p>“Of course she did. She’s my girlfriend. Plus, she wanted to lock me down. I’m a hot commodity, as you well know.”</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby’s antics. Her best friend loved to talk a big game, but since meeting her girlfriend, Dorothy, last year she’d been nothing but the picture of fidelity. She was smitten as could be and very much in love, but Ruby was determined to be considered a ‘wild child’ and Dorothy, or Dee, as everyone called her, was only happy to oblige.</p>
<p>“Okay well new rule, happily coupled off ‘besties’ don’t get to tell the single one not to worry.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. But only because I love you and you used the word ‘besties’ with only limited sarcasm. I’m totally wearing you down.”<br/>
<br/>
Emma bit back a smile and shook her head, but she was grateful for the out Ruby provided her. It wasn’t her friend’s natural instinct to walk back her opinion, and it showed Emma how much their friendship mattered to Ruby that she’d even try to do so.</p>
<p>“Also, I may or may not have agreed to be part of a conspiracy meant to distract you and then guide you to an important event that I cannot actually tell you about because I swore myself to secrecy.”</p>
<p>“Come again?” Emma asked, totally confused even as her pulse began to beat in faster time. Secret plot? What the heck was that? And why did she feel like it involved a certain hot, charismatic, and irresistible boy she could never stop thinking about?</p>
<p>“Wish I could explain, but that’s the whole thing about swearing yourself to secrecy, you kind of have to mean it. Mums the word, or whatever people say.”</p>
<p>“Ruby, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything except for making one teeny tiny little promise.”</p>
<p>“And that promise was…?”</p>
<p>“To make sure you stayed right here until…” she glanced at the time on the stove and smiled, “Now. All right, two minutes from now, but still. You get the drift.”</p>
<p>“Ruby, I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Emma,” Ruby said taking Emma’s hand and squeezing it gently, “You know I would never steer you wrong, right? I can’t get into it, but let’s just say there’s a reason I’ve been promising you that everything for prom would work out.”</p>
<p>Emma took Ruby’s words in and did the simple math: Ruby had been telling her not to worry about Killian asking because she knew he was planning to. He had told Ruby somehow, convincing her to help him with this surprise, and Ruby had agreed. It made Emma’s heart thump loudly in her chest over and over again, but then dread crept in. He was going to ask her to prom, but it was going to be a friend asking a friend. Somehow that was worse than not being asked at all. It would mean being so close to what she wanted, but still so painfully far away.</p>
<p>“Killian,” Emma whispered, her lips not daring to utter more than his name as the nerves took over.</p>
<p>“Yes, Killian,” Ruby said with a gleam in her eye, hopping off the table and straightening out Emma’s hair and her outfit like a personal stylist with a critical eye. “Don’t worry, you look totally kick ass, and so my work here is done. He’ll be here any minute, and I think it’s best if I get out of here before he does. Wouldn’t want to stifle any moments with my ever-present wit.”</p>
<p>Emma stood there in shock, watching her friend grab her bag and sashay out of the kitchen. Emma heard her retreating footsteps and barely managed to all out “Wait, Ruby!” before the front door closed. Ruby was gone, having departed the scene in a haste on par with that cartoon roadrunner she used to watch as a kid.</p>
<p>For a moment Emma warred with herself about what to do. She wanted desperately to wait here and to let him ask her. Maybe it would be more than a friend asking a friend. Maybe something had happened with the girl back home. Maybe he was free, free to love her, to choose her, to want her back… but then again maybe her greatest worries were exactly right. Maybe the nagging voice in the back of her mind that said something so perfect could never work out was correct. Either way she panicked, choosing self-preservation over facing what may come.</p>
<p>Leaving everything behind, Emma snuck out the sliding back door, breaking out in a run from the porch and heading into the thick grove of trees behind her home. There was a well-worn walking path that headed deep into the woods, and Emma knew it well, well enough to veer off of it and find her way to the one place she could imagine any kind of comfort at a time like this – the meadow.</p>
<p>Not far from her house there was a private glen that ran along the river, out of the way of any foot traffic that may come through the bramble of these woods. Emma had found it as a child, and for some reason no one ever seemed able to find her there. She could get lost for hours in that grove, enjoying the sun and the flowers and the sound of running water coursing by. It was close to home, but felt lightyears away and in that glen she could be anything and anyone. Her imagination was free there and her cares were far away. It was her special place, the one she never shared, the one she kept so close to her heart it felt like only hers. But then, on a whim, she’d brought Killian there, and though it was scary to do that, he’d reacted in the perfect way.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s otherworldly, Emma. I can understand your love for this spot. I can think of no better place that I’ve ever been before.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Emma held back tears as she approached this little oasis, knowing that it wouldn’t hold the answers that she wanted. Instead it would likely just remind her of Killian, and all that she wanted but that they just couldn’t have.</p>
<p>The closer she got, however, the more Emma realized that something was different. It was early spring, but she saw bright colors from afar. They were similar to the wildflowers that bloomed in May and June, but it was too early for them. Only when she got closer did she realize what was happening. The flowers here were real but were not wild. They were an assortment of every kind of blossom she’d ever loved and they had been placed by someone, filling the space in an attempt to recreate the most magical moments this meadow had to bring.</p>
<p>It dawned on her that no one would know to do this but Killian, and as she got closer Emma felt the tears brought on by his sweetness. By the time she was at the meadow’s edge, tears were streaming down her face, and she didn’t bother wiping them away as her hand came over her mouth.</p>
<p>There must be thousands of flowers here, and Emma had no idea how he could have possibly done this. Where would he even find so many flowers? And how could he have time? It would have taken him all day to do this, and so much longer to think of it. This was so much effort to go through for a friend, it almost made her think that she had to be wrong. He must feel the same. He must –</p>
<p>“I had pictured this going a little differently,” a voice said and Emma whipped around to see Killian, looking at her with a warm smile. He was genuinely glad to see her, but the bashfulness on his face was unmistakable and it made him look even more handsome. That earnest feeling mixed with seeing him dressed up, well it drove her a little wild, but she didn’t dare to move, waiting for him to approach her instead. “But I should have known you’d find your own way. You always do.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Emma asked, and Killian’s brow furrowed before she elaborated. “Why did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“Because you deserve nothing less,” he countered, taking her hand though his blue eyes stayed locked on hers. “I did this because I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a very long time.</p>
<p>I’ve gone back and forth about when and how. I wanted it to be right, but I couldn’t decide how. It’s just – well it’s complicated. Us being friends, it’s amazing and I’ve never had someone in my world like you, and I was afraid I’d muck it up, so I…”</p>
<p>He trailed off, his hand scratching behind his ear in a show of embarrassment and Emma swallowed down the hurt as best she could. She had been right. This was a prom proposal based in friendship, nothing more. He didn’t feel the same. He didn’t want her. He was just kind and good and perfect and he wanted to give her a lovely memory even if he couldn’t give her his love.</p>
<p>“Emma Nolan, will you -,”</p>
<p>Before he could get the words out Emma interrupted him, afraid that if he asked she’d break down in front of him and give herself away. This was a nightmare right now and she couldn’t bear it. “Killian… I’m sorry, I can’t.”</p>
<p>Before he could respond, she sprinted back towards the house, tears falling as she raced through the backwoods. Through the haze of her adrenaline, she heard him call her name, and then she felt his hand on her arm, halting her, holding her steady.</p>
<p>“Emma, love, I don’t understand. Have I done something? Is there…” his voice grew fraught and tense. “Is there someone else?”</p>
<p>“Of course there is!” she exclaimed, “But not for me. For you!”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” he replied, looking genuinely perplexed.</p>
<p>“Of course you don’t,” she said, a sad laugh emanating from her as she waved her hands in dismay. “I love you, Killian.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he replied immediately, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, not as a friend. I <em>love</em> you. Like for real.”</p>
<p>“Emma, I feel the same way about you. I’ve been trying to tell you forever, but every time I tried you shut me down.”</p>
<p>“I had to,” she cried out. “Because you’re not over her.”</p>
<p>“Over who?”</p>
<p>“Merida.”</p>
<p>“Who?” he asked, sounding completely unaware of the name of the girl he loved.</p>
<p>“You know, the girl Liam’s always reminding you about.”</p>
<p>At the mention of the name Killian still looked confused and then he laughed. <em>Wait, he’s laughing? Why is he laughing? This is serious! </em>Before she could get angry though he pulled her to him, distracting her with his nearness as the sound of his voice washed over her.</p>
<p>“God I could kill my brother for this, but I haven’t got the time. Emma, ‘Merida’ is not some long-lost love I’m pining away for. She’s a seventy-six-year-old Scottish woman who used to be our neighbor.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” What else was there to say? Clearly she’d been an idiot.</p>
<p>“The only girl I’ve ever pined for has golden hair, jade colored eyes, and a bit of a temper.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t -,” Killian interrupted her with a kiss she never saw coming, but that Emma immediately melted into. How could she fight with someone when they could do this instead? God it was perfect, everything she’d ever dreamed of, and even more he loved her! He’d said he loved her right? Oh please let her have heard that right. She waited when they broke apart, hoping he’d reiterate the words she’d always craved.</p>
<p>“She’s also brilliant and beautiful and bold. She’s kind and honest, fair and good. She’s always looking out for the people who she loves, and by God when she smiles at me, it’s like heaven itself made just for me.”</p>
<p>Emma looked at his face, searching for any trace of deceit, but there was none. He was pouring his heart out to her and laying it all on the line. It was just what she’d always wanted.</p>
<p>“I love you, Emma. I knew I would from the moment that we met. It’s you Emma. The girl I can’t get over is you, and I have no plans of ever trying. You’re it for me. I know we’re young, but I don’t care because -,”</p>
<p>This time it was her turn to pull him for a kiss, and she couldn’t help herself. After months of wanting him, he was finally hers, or maybe he had been all along. It felt so good to finally have this, to know that the dream she’d been waiting for was even better than her imagination could fathom, and only when they broke apart did she realize what this meant.</p>
<p>“Oh my God I messed everything up,” she said, hiding her face in his neck in embarrassment. “You tried to ask me to prom in the most romantic way and I ruined it.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning to ask you to prom, Emma.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t?”</p>
<p>“No, love I was asking you to be mine, just as I’m yours. But as for ruining things, surely you must know you never could,” he said, his fingers running through her hair as he gazed at her adoringly. “You’ve made this the best day I’ve ever known. You told me you loved me. You let down the last bit of wall that was separating us. Everything’s been said now. There’s no secrets, no more doubts. You know my heart and I know yours. I couldn’t ask for more. And as for prom, if you want to go then we’ll go. I want to be wherever you are, Emma. For me it’s just that simple.”</p>
<p>“I want that too,” Emma said, kissing him again and feeling the lightness and joy that came with love that was reciprocal and true. After all the heart ache, they were together, and Emma knew their love would be forever. No matter what may come, or where they went from here, they were just meant to be. Always had been, always would be.</p>
<p>And though they spent the next few hours surrounding themselves in their newly found bliss, they eventually concurred that prom was a must. After all, Ruby would kill her if she didn’t go, and with Killian by her side it was bound to be a night she’d always remember and never forget.  </p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p>
  <em>You the type of guy to write a song about</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're laid back, nobody know what's on your mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We been talking for a while now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(We been talking for a while now)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I been falling for a while now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You say that everything with you is fine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though we're always hanging out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I get the feeling that you're not around, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were always up to something</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now you're all in your head</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I wish it wasn't true</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause I know you think of her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I'm lying next to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you can't get over her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't get over you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You the type of guy to tell your mom about</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're laid back, but running circles round my mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I been falling for a while now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(I been falling, I been falling, I been falling)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you been lying for a while now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You say that everything with you is fine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though we're always hanging out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I get the feeling that you're not around, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were always up to something</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now you're all in your head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I wish it wasn't true</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause I know you think of her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I'm lying next to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you can't get over her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't get over you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(I can't get over you)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you can't get over her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't get over you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Post-Note: So there we have it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little drabble, and to my lovely readers who always ask me for more bisexual Ruby representation, I had you guys in mind with this one too. I know it’s a very short feature, and I am usually very committed to the Ruby/Graham pairing, but I’m happy to share the love for everyone that I can. I wish the show had developed a lot of these characters and relationships more, but hey, there’s always fanfic! Anyway, thank you all for reading and hope you have a great weekend!  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>